Komentarz na blogu:SnowKiss21/GAME OVER/@comment-24401885-20170710204138
No dobrze, jako administrator, człek świadomy i skory do pomocy, biorę się za analizę krytyczną dzieła: 1. Nie musisz znać regulaminu na blachę, w sumie wystarczy wiedzieć o nim kilka rzeczy: nie klnij na czacie, cenzuruj klnięcie w komentarzach, na forum i dyskusjach, jeśli robisz arta typu opowiadanie i używasz przekleństw, bo wszyscy wiemy jak są fajne, dajesz kategorie "strony bez cenzury" czy coś w tym stylu i możesz klnąć do woli. No i musisz też wiedzieć, że nie wolno wrzucać porno albo erotyki, ale to chyba już było poruszane tyle razy że każdy to wie. A no tak, swoją twróczością NIE WOLNO walić kanonu stworzonego przez inne osoby, oznacza to że ja nie mogę na przykład zabić Przemka, albo spalić Kraju, albo wymordować lawan ur, albo podróżować w czasie, a przynajmniej nie w tradycyjny sposób, w przypadku tego ostatniego, bo to będzie ingerowało i przeczyło twróczości innych użytkowników, a że tutaj mamy zasadę kto pierwszy ten lepszy, najbardziej aktywni mają z reguły najwięcej do kadania w sprawie kanoni ToMC, który to przypominam NIE JEST JEDYNYM I MOŻNA SOBIE STWORZYĆ WŁASNY BEZ OBAW O TO ŻE ROBI SIĘ COŚ CO W TOMC NIE MA PRAWA BYTU! No i właśnie kategorie, co jakiś czas robi się raban o ten puntk, tym razem z twojego powodu. Muszę przyznać że rozumiem tutaj obie strony. Z jednej strony rozumiem irytację użytkowników, którzy za każdym razem muszą latać do biurokraty z pytaniem o to i czekać na odpowiedź. Z drugiej rozumiem idee tego pomysłu, która miała zapobiec zrobieniu się syfu w kategoriach. Tak czy inaczej, Snow masz ten puntk wyraźnie zapisany w regulaminie, to nie żadna niepisana zasada, albo podziemne prawo znane nielicznym, to jasno i klarownie napisany punkt regulaminu, który jest dość wyjątkowy by zwrócić uwagę każdego kto go czyta, bo to chyba jedyna wikia na której występuje. Podejrzewam że nawet nie raczyłaś do regulaminu zajrzeć, a teraz irytujesz się bo uznajesz się za niesłusznie poszkodowaną, chociaż jak byk masz napisany powód ostrzeżenia. 2. Snow możesz się teraz zdziwić, ale nie jesteś potępiana, wyszydzana, wyśmiewana, osądzana, czy wsadź sobie tutaj dowolne określenie, za swoje poglądy. Jesteś za nie (w moim przynajmniej wypadku, ale także wielu innych osób tutaj) krytykowana, za sposób argumentowania swoich wypowiedzi i ukazywania przekonań, a dokładniej za brak argumentacji i prosty atak na wszystkich, w typ wypadku dlatego że z powodu własnej nieznajomości regulaminu, dostałaś warna i się o to wściekasz. Oto powód dla którego wielu się z tobą nie zgadza, bo nie uwierzysz w to, ale możesz wpłynąć na czyiś sposób postrzegania problemu dzięki odpowiedniej argumetnacji, albo jakiejkowliek argumentacji. 3. "Admini to leserzy, nie słuchają próśb społeczności", tutaj to mnie zabolało, naprawdę mnie zabolało, bo mówić że JA jestem głuchy na prośby społeczności, no to już o prostu wierutna bzdura i kłamstwo, wynikające albo z długiej nieaktwyności, albo z próby wykorzystania niewiedzy/naiwności innych. Kolejny fakt, mogę to odnieść bezpośrednio do siebie bo jestem tutaj JEDYNYM adminem, Strange to biurokrata, Serek to moderator tak samo jak Grunt, a ty wyraźnie używasz zwrotu administratorzy, nie administracja, tylko administratorzy. Do tego śmieszna rzecz, bo nie zauważyłem, a przy okazji małe pytanie do czytających: GDZIE TE WASZE PROŚBY SZANOWNA SPOŁECZNOŚCI? Czy ktokolwiek wysilił się na jakiś społeczny projekt? Wystartował z jakąś akcją? Pomysłem? Aha i spam na ogólnym na czacie, to nie prośba, to próba wymuszenia, często pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek argumentacji, często idąca w myśl zasady że jak będę dość długo i głośno krzyczeć to dostane czego chce, a potem płacz bo administracja używa banhammera. Macie pomysły? Macie od tego forum, tablice adminów i modów, oraz blogi, chociaż tego ostatniego nie polecam. A właśnie, Snow znowu mnie nie posłuchałaś i zrobiłaś wątek na blogu a nie na czacie, blogi są problematyczne, mogą się stać wylęgarnią trolli i spamów a administracja nie będzie mogła nad tym zapanować. 4. "przydałaby się ich zmiana na kogoś odpowiedzialnego" pokaż mi tu poza tymi co są na stołkaxh osoby dość odpowiedzialne i co ważniejsze ogarnięte w CSS żeby zarządzać wikią. 90% standardowych userów nawet nie wie co to jest, nie mówiąc o odpaleniu strony ze skryptu, a potem ogarnięcie samych skryptów. Nie Snow, to nie krytyka tylko właśnie hejt, nie masz argumentów, a nie przepraszam masz jeden, że administracja wymusza przestrzegania regulaminu, bo to jest takie k***a niewiarygodne, że administracja forum, każe ci stosować się do ogólno przyjętych zasad. Kłóciłabyś się tak samo z policjantem o to że wstawia ci mandat bo jechałaś 120 na godzine przy ograniczeniu do 40? Z urzędem skarbowym też się byś kłóciła jakbyś dostała karę, za nie rozliczenie PIT'a? 5. Nie wiem o co chodzi, się nie wypowiem. A nie bo znowu do mnie. Najpierw przez tydzień nie chcesz powiedzieć w czym rzecz, mówisz że powiesz za tydzień, po czym nie muszę już pytać bo po tygodniu walisz całego bloga na ten temat, zostajesz zmasakrowana argumentacją ponad połowy aktywnych na ten czas edytorów i narzekasz na to, że świat jest zły bo ci którzy COŚ ROBIĄ I ZALEŻY IM NA WIKI nie chcą się dostosować do krzyków osoby która sama nie wie czego chce. I odnosząc się do tamtego bloga, ostatnio skasowałem ponad 5 artów, wszystkie na prośbe autorów, nadal chcesz mi wmówić że mało osób o to prosi? 6. Przeciwnie ta wikia jest teraz rozwijana jak dawno nie była. Przybywa nam ludzi, głównie na czat, ale to już coś, właśnie powstaje tutaj największy cykl opowiadań, jakim nawet Opowiadania Wiki, nie może się pochwalić, uniwersum się rozwija, dochodzą noawe wątki i bohaterowie, narzekanie że pojawiają się same One Punch Man'y? Ktoś tu naprawdę dawno nie przeglądał historii edycji. 7. Sekta? Tak nazywasz grupę ludzi którzy mają dość dobre relację i kontakt ze sobą, żeby razem myśleć, planować i w końcu tworzyć jakieś opowiadania, które razem składają się na ToMC. I znów wraca tu temat, nikt nie każe ci tworzyć ToMC, masz masę uniwersów, Świt Chaosu, Po Zdarzeniu, Alternatywa wystarczy poszukać. ToMC jest najbardziej znane i komentowane z prostego powodu, jest najstarsze, najwięcej osób ma w nie swój wkład, a przez to chce być jego częścią i uczestniczy w jego tworzeniu, ale to NIE JEST reguła, patrz Derta który nie ma swojej postaci w ToMC, zamiast tego ma własne oparte na cyklu opowiadań uniwersum i jakoś problemu nie ma, fajnie mu to wychodzi. 8. Może i napisałbym jakieś "XD", gdyby nie fakt jak cholernie smutny jest blog którego właśnie oceniłem.